


Photo Frenzy

by animefan419



Series: Plumbers, Ghosts and Spiders [4]
Category: Danny Phantom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: During the yearly Smash Tournament, everyone is excited for this year’s match. Everyone was excited, except for one Danny Fenton who is worried about is evil self from the future being invited to the competition. Meanwhile, everyone else has to worry about the Daily Bugle exaggerating information about everyone.
Relationships: Mario/Peach Toadstool, Princess Daisy/Luigi
Series: Plumbers, Ghosts and Spiders [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576933





	Photo Frenzy

Today was a special day and it was no ordinary day either. In fact, today was special because Danny, Peter and Cindy were invited to the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. The tournament itself was a yearly event where heroes from all across the multiverse come together to see who is the strongest by fighting each other. Not only that but villains from all over would come as well and it didn’t matter how good or evil you were. The three teenagers were excited to meet their competitors. Danny, on the other hand, was more nervous than excited because the ultimate evil was supposed to attend and that was none other than his jerky older self from the future.

“Oh come on Danny, it won’t be that bad. Clockwork did say that this version came from a universe where your jerky older self is reformed.” Cindy said whispering through his ear while she along with a few others who were invited, waited for the bus to arrive. The reason why she was whispering was that Luigi was close by and Mario was busy chatting with a few friends. The three teenagers all agreed that Luigi did not need to know this.

“Guys, the bus is here.” Luigi called out and everyone who was present formed a line. He then turned to Danny and said,“Are you still worried?”

“I still think that Master Hand made a huge mistake. This guy isn’t just evil, he’s pure evil!” Danny complained during the entire ride.

“Quit exaggerating Danny, no one is that evil.”

“You're not even a little scared? Beside you were fine with Master Hand’s choice when Enber and Technus were invited.”

“That's because they are semi evil.” Danny muttered and sank into his seat for the rest of the ride. Once the bus made it to a full stop everyone nearly fell down once they arrived.

“Hey if it makes you feel better, I am not so keen on Goblin and I am even more terrified that Venom will be there. Then again, I am beginning to fight the urge to laugh at Jameson who ended up being a support fighter. I can’t wait to see Hawkeye and Black Widow again and I am sure that you must be excited to see Sam and Dora. Too bad Tucker ended up being a support fighter though because I would love to talk about the latest tech with him.” Peter then kept rambling on about reuniting with their old friends while everyone else was getting off and he ended up being the last one to get off before the bus left.

“Puyo.” Danny looked down and saw that it was Kirby.

“Oh my gosh, you are the most adorable thing ever! I simply must hug you!” Said Cindy. The moment she saw Kirby, she scooped him up and began hugging him to death.

“Hello, my name is Bayonetta. Sorry about Simon and I tried to stop him from exorcising you.” Danny then looked up and saw Boyonetta and even saw a knocked out Simon being dragged across the floor. The more the hours passed by the more uncomfortable Danny became. It didn’t help that the other villain’s were staring at him.

“So, I hear that you have arch enemy troubles.” Danny then turned around and saw that it was King Dedenne. The penguin only stared at him before it got really awkward. The one next to him was none other than the koopa king himself: Bowser.

“Alright Fenton, spill.” Said Bowser impatiently and Danny felt somewhat intimidated when he said this.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Yeah, spill. We want to know what kind of beef you have with this guy.” This time it was King Dedenne who said this. The next thing that the half ghost knew was that the longer that he kept quiet the longer the two villains would keep staring at him.

“Fine!” Danny hollard finally giving in. “The reason why I am so cautious around him is because he is my jerky older self from the future! Are you happy now!” Both villains still stared at him but this time with their jaws dropped open.

“How, can you become evil when you are related to the Marios?” Asked astounded Bowser. He just wouldn’t accept that it would be a possibility. 

“Relax, the only reason that I became evil in that timeline was because I cheated on a test. That and a highly flammable condiment.”

“Wait, when you said that timeline, you meant plural, as in more than one?” 

“I can’t believe that you, of all people, would be surprised by this Dedenne.” Danny muttered to himself. Meanwhile, Peter and Cindy were having their own problems. Outside the arena, they saw Waluigi trying to get in along with a familiar reporter.

“It looks like Waluigi is at it again and this time he brought someone.” Said Isabella who was there the entire time. In fact, she was peeking through a window that was close by.

“You know, I have read comics where Waluigi tried to do things like this. I just thought that it was an on running gag made by fans and I never thought that it was actually true.” Said Cindy who was peeking through the window as well.

“I just hope that everyone would be able to put up with Jameson’s yellow journalism.”

“Yellow journalism? What does that mean?” Orange Squid asked. She was in the room with everyone else and she couldn’t help but eavesdrop.

“Yellow journalism means reporting false information.”

“So is it kind of like lying?”

“Yes but you are doing it on national television.” 

“That sounds exciting, I want to be a reporter! Wait until I tell Blue about this!” The rest of the Smashers only sweatdropped at this and Peter thought that he was about to create a monster. At the same time, there was a knock and both Waluigi and Jameson practically barged through the door. However, this did not go unnoticed by Mario.

“What do you think you’re doing here?”

“Ha, I knew that you were evil for bringing all of these villains here in one place and I bet you are in association with that Spider-Man!”

“Nice to see you too Jameson.” Mario replied sarcastically.

“Yeah and now you have to let me in because I am part of the press!” Waluigi said, showing off his badge. The duo was about to make their leave only to be stopped by two squid children.

“You must be Mr. Jameson. I’m Orange and this is my brother Blue. We want to be reporters!”

“I like your spirit kid, tell you what: I’ll show you the ropes of how to be a reporter if you expose all the evil that plagues this place.” Orange looked at Blue and Blue looked at Orange. They still really wanted to be reporters and they knew that not everyone here was evil so they reluctantly agreed unsure if what they were doing was right. Meanwhile Danny was hanging out with Bowser and King Dedenne. They wanted to introduce Danny to Ridley since he has done so,e things that were pretty evil.

“So are you sure that it would be a good idea to wake up Ridley?”

“We do this all the time, don’t worry we got you covered.” Said Bowser giving Danny a thumbs up. Danny was unsure of himself because he did not want to wake the giant evil space dragon even if it all was just a prank. 

“Hi Danny! Look who I found!” It was Luigi. The plumber was with his older self who smiled creeped Danny out a little because of his sharp teeth. When Luigi began to make a step, the floor squeaked waking up Ridley.

“Every man for themselves!” Bowser screamed once Ridley woke up but before he was about to attack Dark Phantom got in the way and unleashed an extremely loud wail. Everyone else was in pain since no one had time to react. For a moment, everyone that was in the room lost their sense of hearing. Ridley on the other hand, managed to recover quickly before realizing what was going on.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. Is everyone okay?” Ridley asked, clearly concerned. Although, he was more concerned about Pichu who was in a baby pouch that Ridley was carrying and was a bit dizzy at the moment.

“I can’t hear you over the ringing in my ears!” Luigi replied and Danny smacked his forehead as a result. Little did they know that Orange and Blue Squid was spying on the scene.

“See that kids, now that's what I call a story.” Said Jameson.

“Shouldn’t we interview everyone first before posting it first?” Blue asked, clearly concerned. “I would feel bad if we didn’t get their side of the story.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it kid, you just write something that would make the story sound interesting. It’s called stretching the truth.”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t feel right.” Orange Squid said voicing her concern.

“It’s already too late, I already took the photo.” Said Waluigi and showed them a photo of Dark Phantom attacking everyone. Both of the squid children looked at each other and was a bit uneasy. The next thing that they knew was there was a headline that said: Dark Phantom Attacks Innocent Passersby. The next time they wrote an article about someone, it was Akira who was seen picking his nose once he thought that no one was looking.The group then looked at the scene in disgust but Waluigi took the photo anyway.

As a result the headline said: Akira Has a Disgusting Habit. When there were no more stories, the articles became more and more ridiculous. The next victims were the Ice Climbers who were reading a book about ice climbing. For their headline it said: Ice Climbers Don’t Know How to Ice Climb. Next was Simon and Bayonetta, they were kissing and as a result their headline said: Couple of the Century. Another one was an article about Little Mac who was eating junk food with Link and this resulted with an article saying: Little Mac and Link Aren’t Actually Fit.

The last one was the worst of them all and it was of Corbin rage quitting a video game. Waluigi then took the photo and the headline read: Corrin Has Poor Sportsmanship. When the journalism spree was over, everyone who was a victim of the Daily Bugle gathered around as well as everyone who wasn’t.

“Now, now, everyone calm down. I am sure that we can sort this all out.” Said Peach trying to calm everyone down.

“Jameson took a photo of me picking my nose! Who does that?” Yelled out an angry Akira.

“I am sure that we can reason with Jameson.”

“Well, I don’t think that you’ll like the fact that Jameson dragged Orange and Blue into this! The Daily Bugle has turned into paparazzi and take a look at this!” Said Akira showing Peach an article of her and Peach.

“Mario and Peach breaking up? What? We are still dating and we never broke up.” Everyone who was still in the room was still angry until Peter and Cindy came in wondering what the fuss was all about. They were with Orange and Blue Squid at the time.

“What is going on?” Asked Peter.

“Yeah and why is everyone so angry?” Asked Cindy who was equally concerned. That was when everyone else glared at the two squid who were now ashamed of themselves.

“Yeah, this sounds like something Jameson would do. I know Spider-Man personally and he would sometimes complain to me about how much of a pain he can be. His partner Silk isn’t any better when it comes to the Daily Bugle.”

“How do they do it Peter?” Peach asked, wanting to know.

“Simple, you ignore them.” Said Peter but everyone was not on board with this and Peter had a bad feeling. That was when Peach found Dark Phantom and asked him for a favor. He agreed and it ended up with Jameson and Waluigi screaming out the doors like crazy.

“Cool, what did you do with them?” Danny asked now curious.

“I made them see their worst nightmare.” Dark Phantom said. He then turned to Orange and Blue and said,“I hope that this will teach you a lesson about spreading rumors.” Both Orange and Blue then nodded their heads out of fear.

“So you aren’t that guy?” Danny asked.

“Nope, I am just another version of him. Trust me, the one that you are thinking of is still stuck in the thermos.” Dark Phantom and Danny smiled happy that his troubles are over but who’s to say that Orange and Blue Squid have actually learned their lesson?


End file.
